


17. Petnames

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fisting, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm ready,” Isaac sobs as Chris adds a fourth finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17. Petnames

“I'm ready,” Isaac sobs as Chris adds a fourth finger.

“Not yet, pup,” Peter purrs, pressing two fingers against his jawline.

“We need to prep you for Peter's knot,” Chris says from behind him. “We wouldn't want you to hurt, would we, baby?”

Isaac shakes his head.

Chris pumps his fingers into him, purposely avoiding his prostate, which Isaac is grateful for. He doesn’t want to come yet; knows Peter wants him to come from his knot, and Isaac loathed to disappoint him.

Isaac felt Chris' thumb rub his rim, could feel how stretched the skin is there. “Think you can take one more?”

“Y-Yes.” Isaac stutters, nervous but his erection twitches in anticipation.

Peter smiles at him. “So good for us,” he murmurs, and Isaac flushes down to his chest, feels his stomach flutter from the praise.

Isaac jumps when Chris squirts the lube straight onto his hole. “Cold,” he hisses, jerking away from the sensation.

Chris pats his rear with his free hand. “Sorry.”

He doesn’t sound sorry.

But then Chris was easing his thumb in, and Isaac forgets about that because damn, this hurts.

“Breathe,” Peter tells him, pulling his head down so their foreheads are pressed together.

Isaac does, feels how it relaxes him a little, allowing Chris' hand to wiggle in further.

“There you go.”

Chris pulls his fingers out, the drag of them making Isaac gasp and fix his teeth around Peter's collarbone, then in again, one by one, repeats the action until Isaac is open, hole taking Chris' fist easily, clenching and gasping for them to just fuck him already. His hips are rocking into Peter's, rubbing their dicks together and the pressure is amazing,

It feels like forever, but what is really ten minutes at most, until Chris pulls out and declares him ready. Chris hands him a half empty bottle of lube and motions to Peter. “Slick him up.”

It's an order, and Isaac rushes to follow it. He fumbles with the bottle, accidentally squirts too much in his hands but he doesn't care when he gets a hand around Peter's cock because it's hot and hard in his hand, spitting a little at the tip.

Chris holds Peter’s cock straight as Isaac sinks down onto it. He goes slow, and he can see Peter’s stomach muscles twitching, like he wants to fuck up into Isaac, but is holding back. When he’s fully seated, Isaac takes a moment to breathe. It doesn’t hurt as such, especially after Chris prepped him so thoroughly, but Peter’s dick is different to fingers. Longer, thicker. It fills him up, and the slight burn has him swallowing a moan.

“That’s it, baby,” Peter murmurs when Isaac rises up and rocks his hips back down.

Chris is a warm comfort against his back, hands resting on Isaac’s calves. Isaac can feel the older man’s erection against his back, but Chris ignores it in favour of whispering in his ear.

“This is your show,” Chris says. “Move, find what makes you feel good.”

Isaac knows his face is flushed, can feel the heat in his cheeks as he obeys. It takes a few moments, but eventually he finds that leaning back slightly works best for him, Peter’s dick just grazing his prostate, and this way Chris has access to his neck, can kiss and bite and suck at the flesh there.

“I’m not gonna last,” Isaac pants. He can feel Peter’s knot beginning to swell, can feel it catching on his rim with every stroke. He feels overwhelmed, overstimulated, and the tell tale signs of orgasm are there; the heat in his stomach, how tight his balls feel, how his whole body is twitching.

“Just a little more,” Peter grunts, thrusting up. “I promise.”

“You can come,” Chris says, wrapping a hand around his cock. It only takes two proper strokes for Isaac to come, white spilling in Chris’ hands and Peter’s chest.

Peter thrusts up once, locking his knot into him and tilts his head back, letting out a long breath. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
